List of Rulers of Hungary
The first column indicates the dates the monarch reigned, as calculated in the Hungarian Calendar. The second column shows the dates according to the Gregorian calendar. Leaders of the 2nd Wave of the Homeland-Occupation (896 AD) House of Ārpād * -38 to -1 (858-895) А̄лмош (Ālmoš) * -1 to 11 (895-907) I. А̄рпа̄д (Ārpād I) Grand Principality of Hungary (Maďar Fejedelemšēg) House of Ārpād * 11 to ? (907 to ?) Саболч (Sabolč) (Ruler of Black (northern) Hungary) * 11 to 26 (907 to 922) Тарһош (Tarhoš) (Ruler of Red (southern) Hungary) * 11 to 51 (907 to 947) Золта̄н (Zoltān) (Initially ruler of White (western) Hungary, later of all Hungary) * 51 to 59 (947 to 955) Фајс (Fajs) * 59 to 76 (955 to 972) I. Такшоԋ (Takšoň I) * 76 to 101 (972 to 997) I. Ге̄за (Gēza I) * 101 to 102 (997 to 998) Вајк (Vajk) (Son of Gēza, claimed title following Gēza's death; defeated by Koppāň. Known as St. Stephen of Hungary to Catholics) * 101 to 104 (997 to 1000) I. Коппа̄ԋ (Koppāň I) (Brother of Gēza, claimed title following Gēza's death; defeated Vajk; last Grand Prince) Kingdom of Hungary (Maďar Kendešēg) House of Ārpād * 104 to 15 ҃з 142 (1000 to 15 VIII 1038) I. Коппа̄ԋ (Koppāň I) Dynastic struggle 142-150 (1038-1046) * 15 ҃з 142 to 145 (15 VIII 1038 to 1041) Кирилл (Kirill) (Grandson of Gēza; dethroned) * 142 to 5 ҃ѕ 148 (1041 to 5 VII 1044) Аба Ша̄муел (Aba Šāmuel) (Leader of the Kabar tribe, married Gēza's daughter Šarolt) * 148 to 151 (1044-1047) Кирилл (Kirill) (Reinstated, but dethroned again) Arpad dynasty restored * 151 to 165 (1047 to 1061) II. А̄рпа̄д (Ārpād II) * 165 to ҃з 167 (1061-VIII 1063) I. Бе̄ла (Bēla I) * ҃з 167 to 28 ј҃ 178 (VIII 1063 to 28 X 1074) Шаламон (Šalamon) * 28 ј҃ 178 to 26 ҃г 181 (28 X 1074 to 26 IV 1077) II. Ге̄за (Gēza II) * 26 ҃г 181 to 29 ҃ѕ 199 (25 IV 1077 to 29 VII 1095) Ла̄сло̄ Lāslō) * 19 ҃ѕ 199 to 3 б҃ 220 (29 VII 1095 to 3 II 1116) Ка̄лма̄н Kālmān) * 3 б҃ 220 to 3 ҃г 235 (3 II 1116 to 3 IV 1131) I. Леһел (Lehel I) * 3 ҃г 235 to 13 б҃ 245 (3 IV 1131 to 13 II 1141) II. Бе̄ла (Bēla II) * 13 б҃ 245 to 31 ҃д 266 (13 II 1141 to 31 V 1162) III. Ге̄за (Gēza III) * 31 ҃д 266 to 4 ҃в 276 (31 V 1162 to 4 III 1172) II. Коппа̄ԋ (Koppāň II) * 31 ҃д 266 to 14 ҃а 267 (31 V 1162 to 14 I 1163) Етеле (Etele) (Rebel anti-king) * 4 ҃в 276 to 13 ҃г 300 (4 III 1172 to 13 IV 1196) III. Бе̄ла (Bēla III) * 13 ҃г 300 to 30 ј҃а 308 (13 IV 1196 to 30 XI 1204) Те̄те̄ԋ Tētēny * 30 ј҃а 308 to 7 ҃д 309 (30 XI 1204 to 7 V 1205) II. Леһел (Lehel II) (son of Tētēny, crowned and died as a child) * 7 ҃д 309 to 21 ҃ф 339 (7 V 1205 to 21 IX 1235) II. Такшоԋ (Takšoň II) * 14 ј҃ 339 to 3 ҃д 378 (14 X 1235 to 3 V 1270) IV. Бе̄ла (Bēla IV) (repelled the First Mongol Invasion) * 3 ҃д 378 to 6 ҃и 380 (3 V 1270 to 6 VIII 1272) III. Коппа̄ԋ (Koppāň III) * 6 ҃и 380 to 10 ҃з 394 (6 VIII 1272 to 10 VII 1290) IV. Коппа̄ԋ (Koppāň IV) * 10 ҃з 394 to 14 ҃а 405 (10 VII 1290 to 14 I 1301) III. А̄рпа̄д (Ārpād III) * 14 ҃а 405 to 20 ҃и 414 (14 I 1301 to 20 VIII 1310) Константин (Konstantin) * 20 ҃и 414 to 16 ҃ѕ 446 (20 VIII 1310 to 16 VII 1342) I. Ка̄роԉ (Kāroľ I) * 16 ҃ѕ 446 to 11 ҃ф 486 (16 VII 1342 to 11 IX 1382) I. Наԃ Метод (Metod I the Great) (Also became King of Poland in 1370) * 11 ҃ф 486 to 17 ҃д 499 (11 IX 1382 to 17 V 1395) Оршоԉа (Oršoľa) (first Queen) * 17 ҃д 499 to 27 ј҃ 543 (17 V 1395 to 27 X 1439) Һуба (Huba) House of Jagiellon * 15 ҃д 544 to 10 ҃ф 548 (15 V 1440 to 10 XI 1444) I. Ула̄сло̄ (Ulāslō I) (also King of Poland) House of Hunyadi * 550 to 557 (1446 to 1453) Һуԋади Ја̄нош (Jānoš Huňadi) (Ruled as regent) * 557 to 6 ҃г 594 (1453 to 6 IV 1490) I. Һуԋади-Корвин Ма̄ԏа̄ш (Māťāš I Huňadi-Corvin) (also King of Bohemia) House of Jagiellon * 15 ҃ѕ 594 to 13 ҃д 620 (15 VII 1490 to 13 V 1516) II. Ула̄сло̄ (Ulāslō II) (also King of Bohemia) * 13 ҃д 620 to 29 ҃и 630 (13 V 1516 to 29 VIII 1526) Лајош (Lajoš) (also King of Bohemia; killed at Battle of Mohāč) Throne disputed between Ferdinand of Austria and Jānoš Sapoľai during the Ottoman invasion. House of Habsburg * 16 ҃јб 630 to 25 ҃ѕ 668 (16 XII 1526 to 25 VII 1564) I. Фердина̄нд (Ferdinand I) (Holy Roman Emperor; claimed the throne according to an agreement made with the House of Jagiellon) House of Zāpoľa * 10 ј҃а 630 to 22 ҃ѕ 644 (10 XI 1526 to 22 VII 1540) I. Јанош (Jānoš I) (Also claimed throne, supported by Hungarian nobles and later by Suleiman the Magnificent) * 22 ҃ѕ 644 to 16 ҃и 674 (22 VII 1540 to 16 VIII 1570) II. Јанош (Jānoš II) (Renounced his claim in 1570 in favour of Maximilian II, Holy Roman Emperor) Hungary effectively split into three parts - Royal Hungary in N and W, Ottoman Hu in S, P'ty of Transylvania in E. This list, until 1699, gives the rulers of "Royal Hungary". Habsburg Dynasty * 25 ҃и 668 to 12 ҃ј 680 (25 VIII 1564 to 12 X 1576) Микша (Mikša - Maximilian) * 12 ҃ј 680 to 26 ҃е 712 (12 X 1576 to 26 VI 1608) I. Рудолф (Rudolf I) * 26 ҃ѕ 712 to 20 ҃в 723 (26 VII 1608 to 20 III 1619) II. Маԏаш (Māťāš II) * 20 ҃в 723 to 15 б҃ 741 (20 III 1619 to 15 II 1637) II. Фердина̄нд (Ferdinand II) * 15 б҃ 741 to 2 ҃г 751 (15 II 1637 to 2 IV 1647) III. Фердина̄нд (Ferdinand III) * ҃г 751 to 9 ҃ѕ 768 (2 IV 1647 to 9 VII 1654) IV. Фердина̄нд (Ferdinand IV) * 27 ҃е 769 to 5 ҃д 809 (27 VI 1655 to 5 V 1705) I. Липо̄т (Lipōt I - Leopold I) (Habsburgs began settling Serbs (1690) and Germans (1682-1699) in southern Hungary) Hungary reunited under Habsburg rule after Great Turkish War in 1699. * 5 ҃д 809 to 17 ҃г 815 (5 V 1705 to 17 IV 1711) I. Јо̄жеф (Joseph I) * 17 ҃г 815 to 20 ҃ј 844 (11 IV 1711 to 20 X 1740) II. Ка̄роԉ (Kāroľ II' - Karl II) (Large scale German settlements in Hungary, 1720-1800) * 20 ҃ј 844 to 29 ј҃а 884 (20 X 1740 to 29 XI 1780) Ма̄риа Тере̄зиа (Maria Theresa) (2nd Queen; enjoyed broad support of Hungarian nobles) Habsburg-Lorraine Dynasty * 29 ј҃а 884 to 20 б҃ 894 (29 XI 1780 to 20 II 1790) II. Јо̄жеф (Joseph II) * 20 б҃ 894 to 1 ҃в 896 (20 II 1790 to 1 III 1792) II. Липо̄т (Lipōt II - Leopold II) * 1 ҃в 896 to 2 ҃в 939 (1 III 1792 to 2 III 1835) '''Ференц (Ferenc - Franz II) * 2 ҃в 939 to 2 ҃ѕ 952 (2 III 1835 to 2 XII 1848) V. Фердина̄нд (Ferdinand V) * 2 ҃ѕ 952 to 24 ҃јб 1020 (2 XII 1848 to 24 XII 1914) Ференц Јо̄жеф (Franz Joseph I) (dethroned - Hungarian independence declared Christmas Eve 1914) Hungarian independence from Austria at beginning of First Great War; House of Arpad restored to the throne. House of Ārpād * 1 ҃а 1021 to 8 ҃г 1025 (1 I 1915 to 8 IV 1921) II. Метод (Metod II) * 8 ҃г 1025 to 23 ҃д 1068 (8 IV 1921 to 23 V 1964) Зеринд (Zerind) * 23 ҃д 1068 to date (23 V 1964 to date) IV. Коппа̄ԋ (Koppāň IV) Category:Hungary Category:People